Мапаче
by Resurrectra
Summary: За тобой следят? Это значит, что ты кому-то очень-очень нравишься.


1.

Покерная мина Джеймса Веги – произведение искусства.

И несмотря на то, что сейчас только жалкая пара восьмерок, – причем одна из них на столе, вместе с другими очень, очень плохими картами, - он не ведет бровью. Никто никогда не догадается, что у него на руках.

Дарнер Воск нервничает. Он пытается прочесть что-то в лице Веги, закуривает, желая оттянуть решение, поджимает губы.

- Да фолдь уже, босс, - рычит батарианец Рорван Экхан, злобно щуря все четыре глаза. В предыдущем раунде он просрал Джеймсу всё. Абсолютно всё. Остался за столом. Видимо, надеется посмотреть на то, как Вега будет плакать горькими слезами. Может и посмотрит. Карты – что на столе, что на руках, - и вправду феерически дерьмовые.

- Ва-банк, - наконец выдыхает Воск вместе с дымом, и Джеймс, не дрогнув и продолжая мягко улыбаться, понимает, что ему, в общем-то, конец. Сейчас Воск откроет карты, там будет, например, стрит, а он со своей парой восьмерок и дамочкой-кикером из префлопа, останется в дураках. Дама треф в черном капюшоне, отороченном мехом, смотрит на него, кажется, с насмешкой. Это очень хорошая колода. Красивая. У художника был большой талант и любовь к деталям.

Всё Вега, конечно, не проиграет, только полторы тысячи, и Воск решит, что ему наконец-то, после пяти раундов, привалила удача. Захочет продолжать. И продует снова. Но дело в принципе. За те пять часов, что Джеймс торчит в забитом беженцами всех мастей доке, пока Шепард носится по Цитадели по своим ужасно важным делам, он не проиграл еще ни разу. Пасовал раза три в начале, но это не в счет. Не проигрывал же.

Перед ним на столе развалилась внушительная гора фишек трех цветов. Перед оставшимися не у дел Рорваном и Байралом – по пластиковому стакану с горькой, забитая пепельница и пакетик из-под орешков. Дарнер Воск выдвигает на середину стола свой столбик – восемь зеленых кругляшей, красивые кусочки пластика из винтажного набора для покера, который Джеймс купил здесь же, на Цитадели, в магазине «Сувениры с Земли».

- Вот это поворот, - Байрал, кажется, собирается хлопнуть в ладоши. – Повысил. Во дебил.

Воск смотрит Джеймсу прямо в глаза. Ба, да он же знает, что сейчас выиграет. У него уже на лице триумф написан, а на лысине солнце удачи сияет.

- Принимаю, - говорит Джеймс, не отводя взгляда. И дергает на Воска бровями.

- Лопух… - раздается женский голос откуда-то слева.

Вега дергается и смотрит за спину. Никого. Вот и отлично, будет меньше свидетелей его позора.

Потом опускает глаза на карты в последний раз – на прощание. Дама исчезла. Ее место заняла восьмерка.

- Смотри чтоб покерфейс не треснул, - шепчет все тот же женский голос.

- Что?! – орет Джеймс и снова оборачивается. Никого. Ну никого же нет. Пусто. И – да, две восьмерки. Волшебство какое-то.

Воск дергается:

- У тебя нервный тик, Вега?

- У меня Трейнор по радиосвязи, - быстро находится Джеймс, пялясь в свои карты. – Забей, просто неожиданно завопила в ухо. Принимаю. Раскрываемся.

У Воска две пары – двойки и четверки. А вел себя так, как будто стрит. Вот дубина. Джеймс цокает языком и кладет две свои восьмерки на стол, рядышком с третьей.

- И девяточку на кикер. Правда, хорошо смотрятся?

- Блядь, - Воск сплевывает на загаженный пол. – Блядь, Вега, да ты просто… блядь.

- Другие слова-то знаешь?

Дарнер Воск машет на него рукой и встает. Рорван и Байрал скалят зубы, поднимаются вслед за начальником и уходят, то и дело бросая на Джеймса полные ненависти взгляды. Тут не нападут, конечно, но потом, в следующий раз и в каком-нибудь безлюдном месте – наверняка.

- Повезет в любви, керидос миос! Непременно повезет! – кричит Джеймс вслед наемникам, сгребая фишки в нежные объятья. Кусочки пластика сами по себе ничего не стоят, но кредиты за них выплачены перед игрой.

Джеймс стал богаче еще на полторы тысячи. По результатам сегодняшнего дня он уже может позволить себе кусок земли. Когда вернется домой. Если вернется… И если будет, куда возвращаться.

Джеймс наврал, конечно, Трейнор с ним не связывалась, аппарат радиосвязи вообще в кармане. Он вытаскивает его и пихает в ухо. Потом складывает фишки и колоду в коробку, засовывает ее в вещмешок, встает и потягивается. А потом падает обратно, потому что кто-то только что очень ощутимо ущипнул его за спину.

- Да что за…

Он крутится туда-сюда, как пес, охотящийся на свой собственный хвост и пытается понять, откуда доносится хихиканье. Ближайшая женщина – метрах в пяти, свернулась на трех пластиковых сиденьях сразу, спит.

- Я тут, глупышка.

- Где – тут? – интересуется Джеймс у пустого пространства.

Среди душной вони дока, в сигаретном дыму и запахе немытых тел, трудно сказать наверняка, но Джеймсу мерещится аромат жимолости.

- Поблизости, - отвечает пространство. – А вот интересно. Они не боятся с тобой играть, если ты же выступаешь в качестве крупье и хранилища их денег?

- Не думаю, что эти пендехос чего-то боятся, - мирно отвечает Джеймс, пытаясь незаметно потянуться к оружию.

- То есть, - отзывается пространство уже с правой стороны, - они считают тебя порядочным человеком?

- Наверное. А если я их обману, они поколотят меня в переулке.

- Прекрати тянуться к пушке, она тебе не нужна, - «черт!» - Так что, ты думаешь, они не поколотят тебя в противном случае?

- Они в любом случае меня поколотят, если им представится такая возможность. Но она им не представится.

- Вот как? – а теперь вообще со спины. Джеймс оборачивается.

- Ага, вот так. Слушай, ты у меня в голове или что?

- Нет, я не у тебя в голове.

На секунду, когда мимо проходят два охранника из СБЦ, с нарезными пушками наперевес, Джеймсу кажется, что он что-то видит. Как будто воздух стал плотнее или что-то в этом роде. Трудно сказать наверняка, это длится всего мгновение.

- А как ты подменила карту?

- Как-как. Ручками.

- Но я ничего не почувствовал.

Еще один охранник, шествуя следом за первыми двумя, качает головой и бубнит под нос, глядя на Вегу, разговаривающего с самим собой:

- Бедняга, крыша поехала…

- Ничего у меня не поехало! – кричит Джеймс, но потом понимает, что это – первое, что сказал бы чокнутый.

- Черти что, - размышляет он вполголоса. – То мне какое-то жужжание на «Нормандии» мерещится, то теперь это…

- Так ты и вправду с «Нормандии», - чуть погодя отвечает пространство с явно слышимой улыбкой. Это не вопрос.

- Да. И прямо сейчас я туда возвращаюсь.

- Зачем? Шепард все еще бегает по делам, Джокер только что связывался с капитаном, раньше вечера вы не улетите… Возникли некоторые осложнения в посольстве, Шепард прямо сейчас пытается это уладить…

- Диос! Так. Ты кто?

- Друг.

- Чей?

Она увиливает от ответа:

- У тебя есть еще минимум пять часов. Иди погуляй. Я за тобой присмотрю.

- Спасибо, а то как бы я без тебя!

Она снова хихикает. Ее смех похож на тихий ручеек – журчит и переливается.

И в следующий момент – как невовремя – другой голос, по радиосвязи.

- Вега, ты там уже всех раздел догола?

Шепард.

- Да, хефе, всех. Выдвигаемся?

- Не-а. Час назад были проблемы с ханарским послом, и только все наладилось, как еще приключений подвалило. Кортез с тобой был? Он не отвечает.

- Понятия не имею, где Эстебан, но я поищу, если надо. Надо?

- В прошлый раз, когда мы говорили, он был сильно подавлен. Вроде бы направлялся в док. Навигатор показывает, что он все еще там, метрах в тридцати от тебя, максимум. Погляди по сторонам, как он и что.

- А больше рядом со мной из своих никого?

Шепардовский навигатор показывает местоположение всех членов экипажа «Нормандии». Вдруг окажется, что это какая-то девушка из альянсовских – он не со всеми рядовыми из тех, кто служит на второй палубе, успел познакомиться. Так, по крайней мере, можно будет убедить себя, что крыша не поехала. Останется только выяснить, как ей удается быть невидимой.

- Никого, а что?

- Да так… На всякий случай.

- Ладно, отдыхай. Отбой.

Вега сдает вещмешок в камеру хранения и налегке идет искать Эстебана. Тот находится почти сразу – он стоит у мемориальной стены, испещренной фотографиями и объявлениями о поиске пропавших без вести родственников, и плачет. Заметив Вегу, тут же пытается слезы скрыть, скалится и фамильярно толкает его в бок кулаком.

- Чего без предупреждения подкрадываешься?

Джеймс знает, что если он сейчас начнет задавать вопросы или пытаться говорить ободряющие слова, Эстебан махнет рукой и уйдет. Да и потом, так дела не делаются. Так может коммандер, а он, Вега, нет. Не силен в речах. Поэтому Джеймс предлагает:

- Пойдем выпить? И включи радиосвязь, Бога ради. Шепард нервничает.

- Включу. Но… нет, извини. Я побуду тут.

- Как хочешь.

Один, и стараясь не думать о причине слез Эстебана – чтобы самому не стало больнее, чем обычно, - Вега берет такси и едет в «Чистилище». Несмотря на ранний час, у каждой барной стойки в огромном клубе трется куча народу, а на танцполе тесно. Вега заказывает себе выпить и, облокотившись о стойку, глядит на стриптизерш, извивающихся вокруг шестов на движущихся вверх-вниз платформах.

- А если бы ты сейчас остался в доках, они бы запихали тебя в грузовой контейнер и залили смолой, - уже знакомый голос теперь шепчет ему в самое ухо, иначе он бы не услышал. – Они этот план только что придумали.

- Диос, да откуда у них смола в таких количествах?

- Вот и я думаю – откуда?

Он оборачивается, ожидая снова увидеть пустоту. Но на этот раз девушка почти реальна. Если не считать того, что ее лицо скрыто под низко опущенным капюшоном, а руки – в перчатках. Лазеры с танцпола отражаются на ее костюме, окрашивая его то в буро-зеленый, то в жутковатый бордовый.

Она поворачивается и Джеймс видит ее татуированные губы – черт, а ведь красивые губы. И фигура, которая угадывается под облегающим костюмом, тоже будь здоров. Ростом девушка едва достает ему до плеча, несмотря на высокие каблуки.

- Угостишь?

- А то. Должен же я хоть как-то тебя отблагодарить за восьмерку, - улыбается Джеймс, ничем не выдавая своего возбуждения. Да она же сама как минимум восьмерка. Если не десятка. Диос, да она та самая дама, дама треф.

И, судя по строению скул, почти наверняка азиатка, как минимум наполовину. У Джеймса всегда была слабость к азиаткам. Они такие маленькие, юркие, как мышки, просто лапочки. Вот бы стянуть с нее капюшон и разглядеть лицо как следует… На мышку она не похожа, скорее – на енота. И ручки будто лапки енотика – тонкие длинные пальцы в черно-белых перчатках, ловкие и загребущие.

- Что будешь пить, мапаче?

- Мапаче? – она улыбается и показывает маленькие и белые, как жемчуг, зубы.

- Ага. Енотик.

- На твой вкус.

Джеймс не в курсе, что любят азиатские девушки, так что заказывает ей батарианское красное вино. И жалеет, что здесь не подают текилу.

- Ты никогда не снимаешь капюшон?

- Стараюсь этого не делать, а то вдруг надо будет срочно стать невидимкой.

- Не понимаю связи.

- Это не просто капюшон. Видишь каемочку? На нем тоже установлена постурометрическая сенсорная система. Когда я включаю маскировку, капюшон делает невидимым мое лицо.

- Я просто тупоголовый солдат и в технике не шарю, - пожимает он плечами. Бармен ставит перед ним стакан крепкой, а перед енотиком – красивый витый бокал с вином.

- Я знаю, мистер Вега. Затем и объясняю.

- Так ты в бегах?

- Не очень. Просто мне нравится быть незаметной.

Она тянется за бокалом и изгибается – Джеймс оценивающе глядит на ее попку. Такая маленькая и кругленькая - ужасно хочется ущипнуть.

- Ты зря наговариваешь на себя, кстати. Ты не тупоголовый. На «Нормандии» до тебя был один… Тоже красивый, как ты, но совершенно без внутреннего стержня. Беспощадная гора мышц без смысла и цели. Одна только наносная мораль. Ты не такой.

- Прости, пожалуйста, вот я после «ты красивый» ничего не расслышал, ты не могла бы повторить?

Она смеется.

- Мистер Вега, вы все прекрасно расслышали, - говорит енотик и гладит его ладонь своей укутанной в перчатку черно-белой лапкой. Вега сжимает зубы. Черт, как током прошибло. А ведь он ей, кажется, очень нравится.

- Потанцуем? – неожиданно для себя предлагает он сквозь зубы. Танцевать Джеймс толком не умеет, и уже клянет себя за то, что предложил. Он опрокидывает стопку горькой в рот, чтобы набраться отваги.

- Иди, я догоню, - улыбается она.

На танцполе не только тесно, но и жарко. Какой-то разудалый мужик отплясывает так, что задевает всех руками. Джеймс чувствует себя полным идиотом и несколько секунд стоит посреди потных танцующих, как истукан. Зачем предложил? Зачем пошел? Она, наверное, сейчас смотрит на него и хихикает.

Мапаче появляется неожиданно и ниоткуда – она прижимается к нему сзади, всем телом, и обвивает руками. Длины рук едва хватает. Джеймс поворачивается. Он не пьян, нет, да и как можно запьянеть с одной стопки? Но голова идет кругом, как будто напился в дупелину. Мапаче поднимает голову и откидывает с лица капюшон. Джеймсу кажется, что у него сейчас из ушей повалит дым. Чертовски красивая, хочется сгрести и утащить, и прямо сейчас.

- Мистер Вега, так вы танцуете?

И эта ее улыбка. Черт. Да она вся как алкоголь. Ударяет в голову и валит с ног.

- Потом, - говорит Джеймс, наклоняется и целует ее татуированные губы. Кажется, Мапаче встает на цыпочки. Он хватает ее за талию обеими руками и на секунду отрывает от пола. А потом отпускает. И только через пару мгновений открывает глаза. Разудалый мужик, отплясывая, снова задевает Джеймса по лицу рукой. Это похоже на оплеуху – чтобы вернулся в реальный мир. Мапаче пропала.

Джеймс мечется по клубу на плохо гнущихся ногах, уворачивается от знакомых пехотинцев, которые приветствуют его выкриками и лезут обниматься, проталкивается к одной стойке, к другой… Мапаче нет нигде. Убежал енотик, скрылся.

Может, она и правда была у него в голове.

Когда Джеймс, шаркая и волоча ноги, понуро выходит из лифта в доках, радиодатчик в ухе тихо щелкает.

- Эй, Вега?

- Да, коммандер, - отзывается он хриплым и срывающимся голосом. – Слушаю.

- Со мной только что связывалась одна старая знакомая. Она помогала мне выкосить базу Коллекционеров. Еще сегодня днем, вот буквально пару часов назад, наотрез отказывалась вернуться на «Нормандию». А теперь утверждает, что ты ее уговорил… э-э-э… подумать. Вега, что ты там ей наболтал?

- Не знаю, Лола, - говорит Джеймс, улыбаясь во все тридцать два. – Это всё, наверное, потому что у меня есть внутренний стержень!

2.

Сидя на полу и прислонившись спиной к запечатанному ящику с запчастями, Стив Кортез сосредоточенно кушает. В левой руке у него покоится наполовину открытый контейнер с дымящимся картофельным пюре и «мясосодержащей» подливой, в правой – складная пластиковая вилка, которой он шурует гораздо менее проворно, чем электронной отверткой во внутренностях шаттла.

- Жаль, что нет нормальных приборов, - сетует он. – У этой зубчики гнутся.

- Тебе, может, серебряные надо? - Вега не отворачивается от любовно начищаемого тряпочкой автомата. – Не налегай на углеводы, Эстебан. Пузо отрастишь.

- Без разницы, если умру завтра. А это очень даже реально…

Стив комкает пустой контейнер и бросает его в мусоросборник вместе с вилкой.

- Что-то вы злой в последнее время, мистер Вега.

- Он не злой, он влюбленный, - встревает по интеркому Джокер, который уже давно не стесняется выдавать себя. Все и так знали, что кто-то подслушивает – не он, так СУЗИ. СУЗИ подслушивает и подсматривает регулярно. Она «изучает людей», как ученый – мышек в клетке. Но ее можно попросить проявить тактичность. И, что удивительно, у ИскИна этой самой тактичности куда больше, чем у пилота. Она отключается от помещения, когда просят. Джокер – нет.

- Заткнись, Кости, - ворчит Вега.

- Продолжай, Джокер! – кричит Стив, потрясая руками в театральном жесте. – Ради всего святого, продолжай!

- Кости… Убью…

- А вот и не буду продолжать, - заявляет Джокер и неожиданно ржет, как конь. – Я и так выдал больше, чем нужно. Дальше разбирайтесь сами!

- Джефф хотел сказать, что немотивированное раздражение и агрессия Джеймса обусловлены его сексуальной неудовлетворенностью, - добавляет СУЗИ.

Вега прикрывает лицо рукой и стонет.

- Они оба как девицы-сплетницы. Просто прелесть, - с отвращением говорит Бетани Вестерморленд, вылезая из шаттла. Она потягивается и зевает, никого не стесняясь.

- Ты что там делала?

- Спала, элти. И в следующий раз не орите так, пожалуйста, у меня было восемнадцатичасовое дежурство. Могли бы не орать.

- Могла бы поспать в каюте экипажа, - ворчит Джеймс.

- Мог бы заткнуться!

- Могла бы… Ну что ты ржешь, Эстебан?

- Сексуальной… неудовлетворенностью… обусловлены… Ха-ха. О, Мистер Вега, о ваш тестостерон… Гххх… Ой…

Кортез трясется от нервного хохота и утирает слезы.

Удивительная перемена, думает Джеймс, учитывая то, что вчера Эстебан плакал вовсе не от смеха.

- Да-да. Смейся-смейся.

Джеймс уже не один раз успел пожалеть о том, что сделал вчера после отлета. Он совершил нечто ужасное, невероятно глупое и недальновидное и прямо сейчас мысленно посыпает пеплом голову: он пошел к Джокеру за тем, чтобы «поболтать»…

С Джокером он познакомился еще когда «Нормандия» стояла в сухом доке на Земле. Случилось так, что ему пришлось сопровождать пилота на корабль – Джокер содержался под стражей, но Виртуальный Интеллект корабля якобы реагировал только на его команды. Вот и приходилось начальству постоянно отпускать пилота под охраной на «Нормандию», чтобы «неисправная ВИ» под его чутким руководством прекращала заниматься непотребствами: запечатывать двери туалета, отказываться выдавать отчеты, блокировать карты допуска… И вообще всячески доводить сотрудников Альянса, которые возились на корабле днем и ночью, как муравьи, до невроза. Джокер приходил на мостик, садился в скрипучее кожаное кресло, сладко вздыхал, клялся, что никуда не уйдет, пока все не исправит, и на «Нормандии» воцарялся покой. На пару часов. И так каждый раз…

Вега заподозрил, что ВИ эта – вовсе не ВИ, еще до того, как случайно подслушал Джокера на мостике. Когда подслушал, уверился абсолютно. Джокер разговаривал с СУЗИ так, как будто они были старой супружеской четой: он ворчал, она подкалывала, он над ней подшучивал, она отвечала тем же. В какой-то момент Джеймс даже подумал, что это вовсе даже не ВИ и даже не запрещенный законом ИскИн, а просто где-то в тайной кабине корабля сидит старая подружка Джокера и переговаривается с ним по радиосвязи.

Остатки сомнений развеялись окончательно, когда Вега, подкравшись к мостику, будто шпион, услышал:

- А у тебя нет чувства, что они как будто копаются в твоих внутренностях? Тебе… ну… не больно?

- Нет, Джефф. Хотя проползание инженера Лурмана по туннелю между второй и третьей палубой для замены термальной трубки оставило неприятные ощущения.

- Сбивающее с толку что-то, да?

- Да, Джефф. Примерно так. И еще мне было щекотно.

- Щекотно?!

- Это шутка.

- Твое чувство юмора - все еще дерьмо дерьмовое. Но ты все равно лапочка.

Трейнор тоже догадывалась. Но Вега с ней свои подозрения не обсуждал; он не обсуждал их ни с кем. Хотя и намекнул Джокеру на то, что все понял – «я не слепой и не глухой», и пообещал не болтать – «сплетничать не люблю и не буду».

И понадеялся, что пилот ответит ему взаимностью, будет держать рот на замке. Да как бы не так. Совместными усилиями угнав «Нормандию» из сухого дока в день начала войны, «старая супружеская чета», Джокер и СУЗИ, только и занималась тем, что перемывали кости членам экипажа.

Вчера, когда Джеймс пришел в кокпит, мобильной платформы СУЗИ там не было, и он грешным делом решил, что Джокер сидит один.

- Не занят?

- Никто в нас не стреляет, значит, не занят. Что такое?

- Слушай… Ты всех, кто помогал уничтожить базу Коллекционеров, знаешь по именам?

Джокер щелкнул пальцами.

- По именам, по фамилиям, по привычкам дурным и хорошим, по предпочтениям в еде…

- А как звали вот эту… японку. А? Маленькая такая.

- Мисс «у меня под капюшоном еще один капюшон», что ли?

«Под капюшоном у нее потрясающей красоты черные глаза и такие же черные, мягкие и теплые волосы, но тебе этого знать не надо, Уэсос¹, а то мало ли…»

- Угу.

- Касуми ее звали. Касуми Гото.

- И… какая она? Кто она, что, откуда?

- Она воровка.

Джеймс застыл на месте, глупо вылупившись на Джокера.

- Это как это воровка? И что она украла?

- Касуми украла всё. У всех.

- Судя по тому, что у мистера Веги к лицу прилила кровь, а частота сердцебиения значительно увеличилась во время данного разговора, мисс Гото украла его сердце, - раздался из динамика слева предательский женский голос. Ну конечно. Что за детская мысль – если мобильная платформа не на мостике, то это еще не значит, что СУЗИ не слышит все, что там происходит. Ведь она же находится на корабле сразу везде. И всегда.

- Похоже на то, мама, - отозвался Джокер и дернул на Джеймса бровями.

- Мне просто интересно было. Я ее на Цитадели встретил.

- Ехал Вега темным лесом за каким-то интересом, - пробубнил Джокер, не глядя на Джеймса и тремя нажатиями запрашивая отчет о состоянии вспомогательных силовых установок. – Интерес-интерес, выходи на букву Ка. В общем, проверь карманы, Вега. А если тебе интересна подноготная, спроси у коммандера лучше. Они работали вместе. Я их вдвоем возил на Бекенштейн и они там что-то рисковое проворачивали, вернулись все в саже, грязные и замученные, а потом Касуми на сутки заперлась в своей каюте одна, ничего не ела и вообще не вылезала оттуда.

- Бек? – удивился Вега. Бекенштейн уже два десятилетия был самой богатой колонией Земли, индустриальным центром для людей в Галактике. Там производились предметы роскоши, а жили и работали на Беке только сильные мира сего. Вега как-то видел лист средних цен на продукты на Беке и ему чуть дурно не стало: там все товары народного потребления стоили минимум в пять раз дороже, чем в остальных колониях.

- Ага. Наверное, тоже что-то там воровала… Какую-нибудь статую. Картину. Разведданные. Это явно никаким боком не было связано с Коллекционерами.

- Ты сказал, у нее была своя каюта? А где?

- Да вот где сейчас комната отдыха. СУЗИ, у нас четвертая вспомогательная установка барахлит, проверяй.

- Минуту.

Джеймс, пятясь, вышел из рулевой рубки. Дверь закрылась под очередную перебранку:

- Мама, ну что значит – не уследил? У нас их пять штук.

- Не называй меня мамой, Джефф. И не сутулься.

Следующей остановкой была комната Лиары. Вега не любил туда ходить и предпочитал не сталкиваться с Лиарой лично без лишней необходимости… Слишком часто ему мерещилось всякое…

Вот и сейчас, когда он, постучавшись, вошел в незапертую комнату, всего лишь на долю секунды его объяла крохотная, мимолетная иллюзия – что на краешке кровати сидела, прикрыв глаза, вовсе не Доктор Лиара Т'Сони, а Трия, Трия Нувани. Трия так походила на свою наставницу – лицо, глаза, фигура, поведение… Даже манера одеваться. Она и сама признавалась, как восхищается Лиарой, наверное, и в одежде пыталась ей подражать. Джеймс помотал головой, окончательно отгоняя наваждение.

- Док? Вы спите?

Лиара открыла глаза. Пару мгновений они оставались абсолютно черными, потом прояснились.

- Я всего лишь медитировала. Ты что-то хотел, Джеймс?

- Скажите, док… А мне позволено читать дела тех, кто служил на «Нормандии» до меня? Чисто ради интереса. Вот не альянсовских, а тех, кто на «Цербер» работал с Шепард вместе?

- Я не знаю, - всегда тихая и нерешительная, Лиара и правда явно попала в тупик. Вообще, в тупик ее мог загнать любой вопрос и любая ситуация – такой уж док была. – Я… знаешь, я спрошу у Шепард. Я бы тебе открыла доступ, но вдруг что-то нарушу…

К Джеймсу подлетел инфо-дрон Лиары, которого она называла «Глиф». Джеймсу Глиф напоминал любопытного щенка – вечно таскается за всеми и тявкает. Вот и сейчас…

- Здравствуйте! – объявил ему дрон. – Чем я могу помочь вам?

- Ничем, Глиф. Оставь его в покое.

- Да, доктор Т'Cони.

- Док, с вами все в порядке?

- Да, Джеймс, - сказала Лиара, и ему окончательно стало ясно, что с ней все очень не в порядке. – Нормально.

От подкативших воспоминаний о Трие стало муторно. Джеймсу захотелось что-нибудь разломать. Он поспешил уйти.

Шепард сидела снаружи, за обеденным столом, и что-то ела. Одна. Проходя мимо нее, члены экипажа отдавали ей честь. Джеймс с одного взгляда понял, что она бы предпочла компанию во время обеда, а не воинские приветствия. Иначе зачем бы она пришла сюда ужинать.

Тут он вспомнил, что ничего не ел с раннего утра. Очень кстати. Джеймс взял плошку с полки, положил себе варева из еще теплой кастрюли на плите – кажется, разогретые армейские рационы, рагу из говядины с морковкой, или что-то в этом роде, - и кивнул Шепард:

- Можно?

- Валяй, садись.

Глаза у нее были красные и воспаленные. Под глазами – круги. Она ела и пила шумно – создавалось впечатление, что ей лень соблюдать какие-либо приличия и нет сил жевать и глотать аккуратно и без звуков.

- Тебе бы поспать, Лола.

- Успеется. Зачем к Лиаре ходил?

- Хотел спросить кое-что. Мне можно читать старые дела тех, кто уже на «Нормандии» не служит? - повторил он и снова добавил на всякий случай: - Чисто ради интереса.

Лицо Шепард на секунду разгладилось, она улыбнулась.

- Твое «чисто ради интереса» не Касуми случаем зовут?

Джеймс затолкал в рот ложку рагу и притворился, будто слишком занят едой, чтобы ответить.

Но Шепард и так все поняла.

- Чувствую себя чертовым сватом, Джеймс, - сказала она после небольшой паузы. - Но мисс Гото о тебе тоже спрашивала.

- Да? И что ты ей сказала?

- Сказала, что ты не интересуешься.

У Джеймса сердце свалилось в пятки, он чуть не поперхнулся вареной морковкой от разочарования.

- Так прямо и сказала?!

Шепард хрипло рассмеялась:

- Расслабься, шучу. Сказала, что у тебя нет девушки, что ты хороший боец и хороший человек. Ну а что еще я могла сказать?

- Например что я могу сделать двести отжиманий и сразу после этого протащить шаттл сто метров. На ремне. Зубами.

Капитан покачала головой, не прекращая улыбаться. Потом вдруг посерьезнела и Джеймс на секунду почувствовал себя маленьким ребенком, которого мама журит за неблаговидный поступок:

- Вега, сейчас такое время… В общем… Чтобы тебя ничего не отвлекало от главного, договорились?

- Без вопросов, Лола. Я просто думал… Ну знаешь, потом, если одолеем…

- Я поняла, - перебила она.

- В общем. Да. На мою работоспособность это не повлияет.

- Поняла. А дела… Теоретически можешь. Но там мой пароль нужен… Знаешь, я тебе потом письмецом про нее скину. Тебе же не нужно больше ни про кого читать?

И капитан подмигнула ему. Джеймс сомневался всего мгновение.

- Вообще, если честно. Мапаче… хм… Касуми упомянула какого-то человека, который вроде бы был похож на меня. Ну, внешне, как я понял. Это кто?

- А, это Джейкоб. Джейкоб Тейлор. Тоже был как ты - двести отжиманий, шаттл зубами на ремне, все дела... Он ей нравился…

- И?

- Что - и? Ничего не было. Он ее не замечал. С ее стороны там чисто физическое такое влечение было… Насколько я могу заключить. Где сейчас Джейкоб – я не в курсе.

Она поскребла по миске, отправила в рот последнюю ложку рагу, запила остатками воды из складного стакана…

- Пойду посплю, - сказала она, и Вега ей не поверил. По-моему, она почти вообще не спала. А Гаррус как-то упомянул, что ее мучают кошмары.

Все на этом корабле кого-то потеряли. Абсолютно все. И у каждого есть хотя бы одно воспоминание, которое они стараются не пускать в голову. Но Эстебан украдкой плачет, когда думает, что никто не заметит; Гаррус иногда разглядывает старую фотографию, скрипя зубами и бормоча что-то; Карин Чаквас спит при свете и часто просыпается с криками, Кен и Габби тоже, причем спят они на одной койке, крепко обнявшись, хотя все знают, уверены на миллион процентов, что между ними ничего нет; Лиара иногда отключается от окружающего мира, впадает в подобие транса и поет под нос что-то, сильно напоминающее колыбельную, а потом закрывается в комнате и часами ревет, как маленькая девчонка; Кайдан может не разговаривать ни с кем сутками и не выходит из каюты, пока его не позовут. А Шепард… Ну а что Шепард. У нее, наверное, не груз жутких воспоминаний, а целая гора. И Скиллианский блиц, и первая «Нормандия», и события прошлого года… И все, что еще не случилось, а только будет. Она ведь знает, что оно будет. Ей хуже всех.

Но все они, все до единого, держат себя в руках, а тяжелые воспоминания – под замком. Потому что иначе было бы в принципе непонятно, как и зачем жить…

Мапаче неведомым образом напомнила Джеймсу о том, что жизнь еще не закончилась. Что еще можно забыться, оторваться, соблазнить девчонку. Может даже влюбиться. Напомнила и убежала, как Золушка. И теперь их, наверное, уже разделяет полгалактики. И да, Эстебан прав, он зол. Потому что стоило маленькой искорке потухнуть, как паршивые воспоминания поперли изо всех щелей, будто темнота…

Ночь заканчивается, они через пару часов высадятся в какой-то удаленной колонии асари, а почта пустует. Никто про Мапаче ничего не написал – ни Лиара, ни Шепард. Оно и ясно, у всех более важные дела, да и у Джеймса тоже. Но он никак не может выкинуть эту девушку из головы.

Он всегда нравился девчонкам, даже до того, как пошел в армию, на него вешались гроздьями. В школе он встречался с самой красивой, в клубе мог за десять минут познакомиться с любой красоткой. Проблем с женщинами у него никогда не было. И в голове ни одна долго не задерживалась. Кроме Трии… Но тут дело уже давно было не во влюбленности, а в чувстве вины, которое не оставляло ни на секунду. Все романтические чувства, которые он испытывал к Трие, рассеялись вместе с прахом погибших колонистов на Фел Прайм – тех, кого он обрек на смерть ради того, чтобы спасти Трию... Информацию, которая была у Трии, поправляет он себя. Абсолютно бесполезную информацию.

Через некоторое время после Фел Прайм, вспоминая Трию, Джеймс вообще решил завязать с личными отношениями. Буквально поклялся себе. Целибат, если понадобится.

И вдруг – Мапаче со своей ниндзя-восьмеркой. Красивая, веселая и непосредственная. В ней была какая-то искра, задор, она зажигала внутри желание жить, желать, идти на безумные поступки. В ней как будто все было идеально, даже ее голос и запах. И эта ее загадочность… И мягкая улыбка… И волосы… И татуировка на губе… Интересно, а есть у нее еще татуировки… А если есть, то где… И глазищи такие… И…

Джеймс рычит и роняет голову на стол.

- Мистер Вега, вы в порядке? Ничего не болит? – посмеиваясь, кричит ему Стив из противоположного угла ангара.

- Иди лесом, Эстебан!

Вполне возможно, что и у Мапаче есть груз жутких воспоминаний. Диос, да конечно же есть.

Джеймс заканчивает чистить винтовку, откладывает ее в сторону и встает. Он не знает точно, куда идет, ноги как-то сами приносят его в комнату отдыха. Если здесь раньше жил кто-то, жил долгое время, следов не осталось, но он все равно ищет. Шарит взглядом по скопищу бутылок на полках за барной стойкой, смотрит под покерным столом, за креслом и диваном. И находит. Небольшая потрепанная книжка – Господи, бумажная книга! – «Дом на берегу лагуны» Росарио Ферре. Пуэрто-риканская писательница позапрошлого века. Он бы не знал, но у мамы на компьютере лежали ее книжки. Совпадение кажется Джеймсу невероятным. Он поднимает глаза к потолку и спрашивает, не особо надеясь на ответ:

- СУЗИ, чье это?

- Мисс Касуми Гото, - ну разумеется, она отвечает. Она ведь везде и всегда.

- А она успела ее прочесть?

- Нет. Она потеряла эту книгу, в спешке покидая «Нормандию». Отрадно, что вы ее нашли.

- Тогда надо вернуть ей…

Когда Джеймс возвращается вниз, его поджидает длинное сообщение на общем почтовом терминале – от Шепард.

«Мне не спится, так что…» - так начинается письмо.

Не спится. Диос, вырубить ее хуком, что ли, чтоб наконец отдохнула по-нормальному…

«Мне не спится, так что рассказываю, пока есть время. Касуми нанял «Цербер», потому что она могла и до сих пор может обойти любую систему охраны. Она нам здорово помогла. А я, в свою очередь, оказала ей услугу личного характера. Все я тебе рассказать не могу, но суть такова: ее жениха убил один магнат с Бека. Она хотела отомстить. И вернуть ценную вещь, которая принадлежала жениху и которую присвоил этот магнат. Мы осуществили и то, и то. Потом она помогла мне выкосить Коллекционеров, а когда я должна была вернуться на Землю, чтобы предстать перед трибуналом, я высадила ее на Цитадели. Что она делала те полгода, пока я была под стражей, я не знаю.

На самом деле, несмотря на ее странное призвание, на «Нормандии» ее все любили. Она умудрилась ничего у нас не украсть и даже кое-что добыть почти для каждого из нас. Так что дружить с Касуми полезно, а вот делать ее своим врагом опасно, хехе.

Я знаю, что, опять же, при ее таланте это звучит странно, но она очень любила искусство и поэзию. Даже сама писала стихи. И я знаю как минимум два случая, когда она воровала картины у частных собственников и отдавала/возвращала в музеи. «Звездную ночь» совершенно точно вернула она. Хотя я допускаю, что это она украла «Мону Лизу» - помнишь скандал с обнаружившейся два с половиной года назад подменой? Но утверждать ничего не могу.

Насчет Джейкоба Тейлора не знаю, что добавить поверх уже сказанного. Она любила своего жениха и, наверное, любит до сих пор. С Джейкобом у нее ничего так и не было, да она и не делала толком никаких поползновений, хотя, признаться честно, я ей рекомендовала отвлечься и развеяться.

Может, она наконец-то вняла моему совету. Конец может быть ближе, чем нам кажется, что уж теперь трусить…

Увидимся утром.

Шепард»

Ну вот и груз. Большая телега, которую Мапаче таскает за собой, вся воплотилась в словах «ее жениха убили» и «она хотела отомстить». Что ей теперь осталось после того, как она эту месть осуществила? Джеймсу ее ужасно жалко. Хочется сказать ей добрые слова, утешить… И потискать. Потискать – непременно. Ну и дальше по обстоятельствам.

- Гр-р-р.

- Что ты там опять рычишь?

- У меня внутри живет эль тигре, Эстебан. Он р-р-р-р-р-рвется наружу.

- Так одевайтесь и загружайте свои бицепсы в шаттл, мистер Вега. Скоро прибудем на Лесусс.

¹ huesos – исп. кости

3.

После монастыря на Лесуссе на душе гадливо и скверно.

От побывки на Цитадели, где был покер, музыка, люди, надежда и Мапаче, уже почти ничего не осталось – Джеймс чувствует себя так, будто его подвесили вверх тормашками и несколько раз макнули головой в колодец.

Кажется, ужасы войны наконец-то начали заползать в голову по-серьезному. Вопли баньши все еще звучат в ушах. Ему все время кажется, что за ним кто-то наблюдает и щелкает на него зубами, готовясь что-нибудь откусить или гигантским когтем проткнуть насквозь. Но это еще не самое страшное.

Он никак не может прекратить думать о той бедной девушке, Фалере, которая осталась абсолютно одна на целой планете. Ему страшно даже предположить, каково это. Пока он ворочается на своей узкой подвесной койке в вечно гудящем ангаре, в голову лезут совершенно жуткие мысли: например картины того, как Жнецы убили абсолютно всех, и Фалере осталась совсем одна - последнее разумное существо в Галактике. Джеймсу дурно. Чтобы прекратить думать о всякой жути, он делает полсотни подтягиваний, а потом до смерти избивает боксерскую грушу.

Когда это не помогает, Джеймс топает в комнату отдыха, надеясь застать там какую-нибудь активность. По дороге заходит в душ - два крана, торчащие из потолка, ни перегородок, ничего. Мыться надо быстро и энергично. В том числе и потому, что в душе стоит такой дубак, как будто там нагревателей нет в принципе. Под дальним краном моется Кен и горланит в процессе песню про двух прекрасных молодых девушек, которые увидели валяющегося в кустах пьяного в дупелину шотландца и, пока он дрых, решили посмотреть, правда ли это, что под килтом у него ничего нет. Джеймс заслушивается, так ладно Кен поет и такая интересная это песня: в третьем куплете девушки шотландцу синий шелковый бантик повязали на причиндалы, ушли, он потом проснулся, увидел бантик… И тут Кен умолкает и выключает воду.

- Ну а что дальше-то? – кричит Джеймс, намыливая спину длинной щеткой; горячей воды уже почти не осталось, он зябнет и стучит зубами.

- А дальше я домылся, - пожимает плечами Кен, заматываясь в полотенце.

Активность в комнате отдыха Джеймс таки застает, но совершенно не ту, на которую надеялся: на диване восседает Гаррус и высокопарно объясняет рядовому, имени которого Вега, к стыду своему, не помнит, почему надо уважать врага. Через пару минут туда же заявляется Явик, выкопанный Шепард протеанин (Джеймс про себя называет его Жучишка и «самый старый ворчун в галактике», и ему не стыдно) и, то и дело поглядывая на Вегу, заявляет:

- Некоторые члены экипажа, - он делает явное ударение на слове «некоторые», бросая очередной взгляд на Вегу, - шокированы тем, что увидели в этом монастыре. Вы просто еще не понимаете, на что способны Жнецы. Это еще не предел тех ужасов, которые они могут устроить.

- Да, во чем, - мирно поддакивает Гаррус.

Джеймс наливает себе выпить, чтобы согреться после холодного душа. От вида бескрайней звездной пустоты в смотровом стекле слегка кружится голова. Недосып, наверное. Он нажимает кнопку, чтобы закрыть ставни. Явик тут же открывает их. Спорить с ним – себе дороже. Приходится развернуться спиной к стеклу, сесть у барной стойки и пить молча. Вега изучает этикетки на бутылках. Некоторые написаны непонятными символами – наверное, турианское бренди. В уголке стоит абсолютно белая матовая бутылка, и на первый взгляд Джеймсу кажется, что на ней тоже какие-то чужие каракули, но через пару секунд он понимает, что это японские иероглифы.

Он берет бутылку в руки и разглядывает со всех сторон. Она почти пустая, жидкости, судя по весу и звуку, осталось буквально на донышке. На скрытой стороне этикетки надпись мелким почерком на английском: «Заид, это лучше, чем то, что ты хотел, это дзюммаи дайгиндзе. Наслаждайся. Касуми»

Джеймс заталкивает бутылку подальше, прячет за турианский бренди и коньяк с Земли. И улыбается, как счастливый кретин. В мыслях у него появляется ярко освещенная цирковая арена, на нее выходит клоун с шариками и оглушительно вопит, глядя вверх: «Всё будет хорошо!»

- Всё будет… - бормочет Джеймс.

- Будет, конечно, - говорит Гаррус, тыкая кнопки на музыкальной установке. – Когда-нибудь и что-нибудь. И может быть даже с нами.

- Мне не нравится ваша музыка, - заявляет Явик. – Ужасная какофония. Бесполезное нагромождение звуков.

- Это не наша. Это человеческая. Называется – джаз, - спокойно поясняет Гаррус и добавляет: - А мне нравится.

Со свистом хлопает дверь – Явик ушел.

Джеймс невольно улыбается - снова. Эта музыка напоминает ему о популярном кафе в Гуайнабо, куда его несколько раз водила абуэлита, когда он был еще совсем ребенком и гостил у нее. Там по пятницам и субботам играл живой оркестр. Бабушка слушала джаз и покачивала головой в такт музыке, прикрыв глаза, а маленький Джимми ел самое вкусное санчохо на свете и был ужасно счастлив, что сегодня не надо ложиться рано.

Он не большой любитель старинной музыки, но сейчас приветствует любой способ отвлечься из всех, что есть. Чертовы баньши никак не хотят покидать голову. И совершенно некстати туда снова закрадывается Трия. А вдруг и она… Диос, нет. Нет, просто… не надо, а?

- А откуда записи? Что, «Цербер» так ценил музыку?

- Нет, здесь и установки-то не было. И ее, и записи, Касуми притащила. Касуми Гото. Слышал про нее?

- Слышал, - моментально отзывается Джеймс, безуспешно пытается скрыть улыбку и добавляет: - Такое ощущение, что она наследила по всему кораблю. В хорошем смысле.

Гаррус смеется, показывая свои тонкие острые зубы: довольно жуткое зрелище – смех Гарруса. Жуткое и немного смешное.

- Да, можно и так сказать. Она, кстати, мне подарила оптический прицел для «мантиса» – образца Ю-97, такие больше не производятся. Винтажная вещь, но, сволочь, отличная, до сих пор пользуюсь. Не знаю, чего Касуми ушла… Она бы нам сейчас очень пригодилась на «Нормандии». И тебе бы она точно понравилась.

- Стопудово, - кивает Джеймс, приканчивает свой бурбон и наливает еще.

Они с Гаррусом сидят рядышком и молчат – каждый о своем. Это ужасно комфортное молчание. С Гаррусом вообще легко и болтать, и молчать, и стрелять по движущимся целям бок о бок. Кто бы мог подумать, а.

«Ты же понимаешь, понимаешь, что все будет хорошо? Вы все выкарабкаетесь, все будет! Будет! Будет хорошо!» - нараспев кричит клоун в голове Джеймса и запускает шарики, один за другим, под купол цирка.

- На самом деле я тоже в ужасе, - внезапно признается Гаррус. – Мне еще на Менае стало дурно на это смотреть.

- Да я знаю, - пожимает плечами Джеймс. – Не думай, что я не знаю, Шрамы. Вообще я плохо понимаю, кем надо быть, чтобы не реагировать на это эмоционально.

- Угу. – Гаррус поднимает стакан: - За адекватный уровень нашего эмоционального восприятия.

- До дна.

Музыка с каждой минутой нравится Джеймсу все больше. Гаррус – вместо устного прощания – хлопает его когтями по плечу и тоже уходит, а Вега все сидит, глядит отсутствующим взглядом на бутылки, нянчит свой бурбон на донышке стакана и слушает надрывный джаз.

Резкий писк выводит его из приятного ступора. В сообщении он ожидает прочесть немедленное требование куда-то явиться и перед кем-то отчитаться, а вместо этого:

«Смени уже музыку. Я принесла столько веселых записей, а ты слушаешь самые заунывные!»

Вега пялится на буквы широко раскрытыми глазами секунд десять. Нет, не мерещится. Там написано то, что написано. Вместо имени отправителя – прочерк.

- Э-э-э, Саманта, слушай… - он так взволнован, что забывает набрать ее, а просто говорит в пространство, ожидая, что специалист по коммуникациям ответит сразу же, как вездесущая СУЗИ. Очухавшись спустя еще полминуты, все-таки набирает.

Саманта Трейнор говорит заспанным голосом – наверное, дрыхла прямо в кресле перед своим терминалом, как она часто делает, когда уже нет сил работать.

- Угу… Да, лейтенант… Нет, я не спала… - и сама при этом оглушительно зевает. – Прздиди. Ох.

- Слушай… Ты можешь проследить все сообщения, которые к нам приходят? Кто-откуда-куда?

- Д-даааааа, - еще один зевок. – Всё, я не сплю, не сплю.

- Короче мне сейчас пришло сообщение, глянь откуда.

- Мы в глухой зоне, лейтенант. Она продлится еще минут двадцать, ближайший хаб был разрушен на прошлой неделе... Внутреннее, может?

Она молчит секунд пятнадцать, проверяя логи.

- Внутреннее было минуту назад. Но отправителя почему-то не вижу.

- Ладно, спи дальше.

- Я не сплю!

Трейнор отключается.

- Ты обидишься, но я тебя пойму.

Джеймс вздрагивает и оборачивается. Потом вскакивает и протирает глаза, чтобы убедиться, что и это ему не мерещится. Может, в бурбоне были галлюциногены?

Не помогает. Когда в глазах прекращают взрываться фейерверки, Мапаче все еще на месте. Она сидит на диване, подобрав под себя ноги.

- И ты все это время была здесь?!

Его охватывает разочарование. Столько времени, столько бесполезных часов, проведенных в столь же бесполезных занятиях и даже, прости Господи, самокопании, а она все это время была рядом и не показывалась? Джеймс даже хочет на нее рассердиться, но почему-то не может. Вот просто никак не получается.

- Я же говорила, что обидишься… Да, я была на корабле. Мне надо было попасть на Нормандию, чтобы кое-что своровать.

- Неужели?

- На самом деле я помогала Шеп и Лиаре разобраться кое с чем. Но да, мне действительно надо было кое-что украсть.

- Мое сердце? – драматично спрашивает Джеймс, прижимая кулак к груди. Мапаче смеется над этим, как над ужасно забавной шуткой. Хотя в каждой шутке…

Она протягивает руку, Джеймс послушно подходит и берет ее в свои ладони. Нет, он совершенно не в силах сердиться.

- И где ты пряталась?

- В основном в каюте Шеп. Там тепло, мягко, доступ ко всему есть… Душ хороший… Гораздо лучше, чем тот, в котором ты мёрз.

- Ты за мной опять следила?!

Касуми улыбается и молчит.

- Вот чертовка. Диос, у меня скоро паранойя начнется.

Джеймс плюхается на диван рядом с ней, Мапаче переворачивается, перекидывает ноги через подлокотник и кладет голову ему на колени.

- Ну, - говорит Джеймс, поглаживая ее через проклятый капюшон. – Что скажешь в свое оправдание?

Она пожимает плечами и от ее движений - сразу дрожь по всему телу.

- Так. Если ты собирашься использовать мой пах в качестве подушки, поменьше двигайся. А то я так долго не протяну. Я же не железный.

- Железный-железный, - дразнится Мапаче и щиплет его за предплечье.

- Ай!

Она поднимает руку и гладит его по лицу. Разглядывает шрамы, наверное. А может быть и нет. Джеймс прикрывает глаза. Ему хорошо и тепло, и алкоголь тут совершенно не при чем. Он чувствует себя котом, которого ласкает любимая хозяйка.

- Джимми?

- М?

Вега открывает глаза. Надо бы не забывать их держать открытыми, а то вдруг она снова убежит…

- Мы бы с тобой на Цитадели наворотили дел… Или на Омеге. Ты с твоим идеальным покерфейсо моими…

- Восьмерками, - улыбается он.

- Ага. Было бы весело. Очень весело…

- Но?..

- Война.

Капюшон Мапаче сполз, ее лицо открыто и смотрит она ужасно серьезно.

На секунду ему кажется, что она хочет задать какой-то важный и тяжелый вопрос. Но вместо этого:

- А представляешь, как бы ты среагировал, предложи я сыграть в покер на раздевание?

- Ради разнообразия было бы неплохо раздеть кого-то не в переносном смысле, а в прямом. Только на мне не слишком много одежды. Уж поменьше, чем на тебе.

- Да-да, ты бы возмутился по этому поводу, а я бы сразу сказала: что это, мистер Вега, боитесь проиграть? Ну давайте я тогда сниму перчатки, дам вам фору. А ты бы заранее обвинил меня в жульничестве. А потом я бы проиграла первый раунд. Нарочно. Потому что я не играю в карты, не жульничая.

- И сняла бы капюшон?

- Сняла бы. А ты бы потом спросил: хм, а носки считаются за один предмет одежды или за два? Я бы тоже возмутилась: какие еще носки, снимай брюки. Но ты бы мне так хитро: а чтобы снять брюки, я сначала должен снять ботинки. А потом носки. Ха. Ха. Ха. Потом я бы выиграла второй раунд с фулл хаусом, третий – со стритом, а на четвертый – с четырьмя королями.

- Почему не с четырьмя тузами?

Как же красиво она улыбается.

- Тузы – это ужасно очевидно. А так я бы сказала: что вы, мистер Вега, просто карта хорошая пошла. И потом бы: ой, мистер Вега, а что значит «борикуа аста ла муэрте»²? У тебя ведь есть татуировка, на которой это написано, точно есть!

- Нет, - смеется Джеймс. – Но отличная идея, надо сделать. Кстати откуда ты знаешь эту фразу?

- Подсмотрела в экстранете. Надо же было произвести на тебя впечатление… И книгу я для этого оставила. Отличная книга, кстати говоря.

Он берет ее руку в свои ладони и целует через перчатку.

- Ты уже и без этого произвела.

Когда, черт возьми, он стал таким сентиментальным? И почему это так приятно?

- Так вот. Рассказываю дальше. В результате, после роял флаша, ты бы остался сидеть в одном носке, мрачный как туча, и...

- И набросился бы на тебя и загрыз.

- Нет, мне кажется, ты бы обиделся и ушел в угол пить свой бурбон. Ты не любишь проигрывать. Даже понарошку…

На ее щеке лежит потерявшаяся ресница. Вега аккуратно снимает ее и сдувает с кончика пальца.

- Мами, почему у меня такое ощущение, что я знаю тебя всю жизнь?

- Может это потому что я всю жизнь хожу за тобой по пятам, а ты меня не видишь...

- Война! – как по заказу орет певец из динамика под надрывающиеся духовые инструменты. – Война! Хух! А! Для чего она? Да ни для чего! Война! Хух! А!

Касуми кривится, приподнимает голову, спешно шлепает пальцами по омни-инструменту, и музыкальная установка замолкает.

Надо бы спросить о том, что случилось на Беке, надо бы поговорить о серьезном, глупо ведь делать вид, как будто ничего не происходит. Но ему ужасно не хочется о серьезном. Хочется просто быть с ней рядом, и всё.

- Мапаче, слушай, а ты…

Он хочет спросить «останешься здесь со мной?», но не успевает.

- Касуми, ОВП до МВС «Люций» – примерно пять минут, еще минута на стыковку, - Джокер. Диос, да он знал. Он знал, что она здесь, и не выдал, как такое вообще могло случиться? Как в принципе Джокер может сохранить чей-то секрет?

- Ожидаемое время прибытия? «Люций»?!

- Джеймс… - она гладит его по щеке. И он вдруг понимает, что сейчас произойдет.

- Мами, я тебя ненавижу. Я тебя так ненавижу, что ты просто не представляешь, - говорит он и все равно улыбается. – Я должен был догадаться, что ты опять сбежишь.

Она сползает вниз и садится на корточки у дивана.

- Прости.

- Ты была здесь почти сутки, не показываясь, а теперь, всего через пару минут, опять уходишь… Ну куда это годится!

- Мне нужно кое-что доставить ученым, которые строят…

- Да.

- И я должна быть полезной. Мы все должны быть полезными. Сейчас не время для…

- Я знаю, Мапаче.

- И мне надо…

- Я тебя провожу.

Он хватает ее под мышки, встает с ней на руках; Мапаче обвивает его ногами и смеется. Джеймс притворно кряхтит.

- Тяж-ж-е-елая, аж жуть!

Он тащит ее на руках до лифта, чувствуя теплое дыхание на своей шее. И пусть бы даже это кто увидел, какая разница. Она не военный, уставом не запрещено, да и шел бы устав к чертовой матери, хотя бы сегодня… Вега идет медленно, но вовсе не потому что тяжело. На самом деле она легкая-легкая.

А просто чтобы подольше...

А когда заносит в лифт, распластывает ее по стенке, как пичужку, и целует так крепко, что самому становится трудно дышать. Она сжимает его ногами до боли, но эта боль рождает желание жить. Клоун улетает под купол вслед за шариками, размахивая руками. Хоть бы лифт сломался, хоть бы он к чертовой матери сломался.

Лифт останавливается.

- Сто двадцать секунд, - говорит СУЗИ по громкой связи.

Двери не открываются.

Но кажется, что сто двадцать секунд длятся всего одно мгновение.

Мапаче отрывается от него и стирает кровь с его губы.

- К черту, оставь, - говорит он. – пусть будет.

- Я вернусь.

- Обещаешь?

- Конечно. Мы все вернемся. И все будет…

Она, наверное, хочет сказать "...хорошо", но не решается.

- Будет, - кивает он. А потом нехотя отпускает ее руку. Она делает два шага из лифта и, проходя мимо дремлющей на рабочем месте Трейнор, жмет что-то на омни-инструменте. И исчезает.

Растворяется в воздухе. Джеймс все равно смотрит туда, куда она ушла.

- ОВП до «Люция» - тридцать секунд. Готовимся к стыковке. Двадцать. Десять. Пять… Одна. Стыкуюсь.

На фоне громады «Люция» «Нормандия» выглядит котенком рядом с овчаркой. Джеймс пытается не думать о том, насколько опасно сейчас пребывание на таком огромном МВС. Она Мапаче, она ловкая, быстрая и юркая, она будет в порядке.

Черный костюм и капюшон на секунду мелькает у переходного шлюза, а потом шлюз захлопывается.

- Расстыковка через двадцать… Пятнадцать… Десять.

Тренькает коммуникатор. Джеймс на полном автомате открывает сообщение.

«Я хочу облизать эти кубики на твоем животе. В следующий раз – обязательно!»

Он беззвучно смеется.

fin?

² Boricua – самоназвание населения Пуэрто-Рико; hasta la muerte - исп. до самой смерти


End file.
